Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to face tracking apparatuses and/or methods, and more particularly, to apparatuses and/or methods for tracking a face and a key point of the face.
Description of the Related Art
A face is effectively identified by main components, for example eyes, a nose, or a mouth. Face tracking may be performed using feature points corresponding to these main components. However, if the face is partially occluded, then accurately tracking the face may be more difficult. For example, when a user wears sunglasses, it may be more difficult to accurately track feature points corresponding to eyes. When a user wears a mask, it may be more difficult to accurately track feature points corresponding to a mouth. When a shadow appears over a face due to an uneven luminous environment, size and shape of a region of the face occluded by the shadow may be changed based on an expression of the face, and it may be more difficult to accurately track the face.